Sonic Heroes Meet The Freedom Fighters
by The Riptide Writer
Summary: Approved rewrite of Windflame story. Please R&R. Sonic left the Freedom Fighters when they turned they're backs on the young two-tailed fox he found. So he formed the Sonic Heroes, but when Eggman is defeated, he's left with the loose ends of the past he left behind.  I'm Looking for a beta, and I revised Chapter 2.  No matter how good he is, Sonic can't run from the past forever
1. The Toppling of the Eggman Empire

**This is a rewrite (with permission) of Windflame's The Sonic heroes meet the Freedom fighters.**

**I do no own Archie, Now do i own sega, nor do I own the Sonic Underground. If I did, I would be on one of my many cruise ships, drinking out of a coconut, sunbathing, yelling at servants all while humming the lazy song.**

**Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**

Eggman was almost finished with his world-roboticizer.

He pulled aside a SWATbot. "How much longer before my greatest creation is complete?" he yelled.

"98.5% complete. Approximation of time until complete: 3 hours." said the SWATbot.

"Perfect." said Eggman. He laughed. "three hours before I achieve global domination! The only thing that could stop me now is…" His face fell.

That shadowy, mysterious group…

'Team Heroes', as Knothole called them.

But Eggman knew better.

He knew their real name.

"The only ones that could beat me now…"

"The Sonic Heroes."

"Secure all entrances to the base! Ready all defenses!" Eggman barked, "I don't want a single mosquito to be able to be able to get in here! No, I don't want a germ to be able to get in here! Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir" stuttered the SWATbot. It sped away, as fast as it could go.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Sonic<strong>

**(Flashback)**

"_Now let me get this straight," said Sonia, "he's a mobian, orphaned fox, that has two tails, AND has a 150+ IQ. And that isn't suspicious at all?" _

"_He's just a kid" said Sonic._

"_How GULLIBLE can you BE!" shouted Sonia, "he won't even tell us his name!"_

"_He needs us." Sonic stated, "right, Manic?"_

"_Well," Manic shifted on his feet, "she's got a point, you know…"_

"_I thought that you were on my side…" said Sonic, "Why not send him to the Sanctuary?"_

"_Get real Sonic! He's obviously a robot, made by Robuttnik! And, as a robot, he cannot come to the sanctuary!" exclaimed Sonia._

_Sonic's gaze hardened._

"_He can come with me."_

"_Are you crazy-" Sonia started._

_She thought for a moment._

"_Wait, don't you mean 'us?'"_

"_No. I mean me. Just like he needs 'me', not 'us.'"_

_Sonic handed his medallion to Sonia._

"_And similarly to that, he needs me more than you need me."_

"_But- What?" Sonia was confused._

"_Keep it. There is no 'us' anymore. Just 'me,' 'you,' and Tails. Goodbye, and I hope you're happy now."_

"_Don't go Sonic! What about the prophecy-" started Manic._

"_That will have to be resolved without me." Sonic coldly interrupted._

_He called Tails._

"_Yes Sonic?" he asked._

"_Come on, we're leaving." Sonic replied._

"_Aren't Manic and Sonia coming?"_

"_They're busy."_

_And, as Sonic and Tails left, Sonia and Manic just stared, mouths agape…_

**(End of Flashback).**

Sonic sighed. He'd gotten the same reaction out of the other Freedom Fighters.

Despite what he'd said, he still missed them.

He was mad at them, He was STILL mad at them, so he formed a secret resistance group.

The Sonic Heroes.

They had operated as much on the outside of the Robotnik's Empire as within it. They had been to many places, such as the Mystic ruins, Station square, the ARK, and the Babylon Gardens, seen many things, such as Perfect Chaos, and met many new friends, including Silver, Blaze, Marine, and many others. They had seen things that the Freedom Fighters could only dream of.

They even thought up a new,, insulting nickname for Robotnik, one all their own.

Eggman.

Their first adventure was the defeat of Metal Sonic, and his transfomation, Metal Madness.

Tails called him with their communicators. He said that he had hacked Eggman's computer, and found out he was building a giant roboticizer

"Oh yeah" Sonic thought, "this'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Team Chaotix<strong>

"And yes like I said, we're not a charity. We gotta pay the rent somehow you know… yes but… Of course we're reliable!.."

It was a typical day in the small office. Home of both team Chaotix and there small detective agency. Vector was negotiating with a customer, Charmy Bee was trying to think of something to do (other than playing paddleball), and Espio was meditating.

"This is my final offer-"

The Sonic Heroes private communicator (of Tails own design, who insisted they keep in touch after the metal madness incident) rang. IT was, in essence, a glorified cell phone.

Vector hung up, probably angering their could-have-been customer.

The screen turned on, showing the Sonic team.

"Hiya team Chaotix! Eggman's up to his old tricks. Apparently, he's making a giant roboticizer. Meet us at Angel Island!"

The screen turned off.

And team Chaotix were already off on there way to Angel Island, like all the other teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Dark<strong>

After an extremely brief mission briefing (It had to be, they only had two hours, after all) Operation: Cracking an Eggman was underway.

The plan: get to control room without being detected, by the two hour time limit, and smash stuff.

Rouge, being the professional thief she was, easily avoided all the traps. But little did they know, there were eyes everywhere in this building...

By the time they had arrived at the door, they had been spotted.

"Tell me again, why didn't you just have me chaos control here?" asked Shadow.

"What would be the fun in that?" said Rouge.

"Does not compute." stated Omega.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom Fighters.<strong>

They were talking in the control room.

"Do you think we'll ever see Sonic again," asked Manic.

"I don't know," said Sally.

They sighed.

Just then, one of the Freedom Fighters spies in Robotropolis called.

"This is agent Y92. There is 3 unnamed people sneaking their way through the laser building."

"What?" exclaimed Sally, "our attack on the building was a failure. Is someone disobeying orders and going back?"

"Negative. I do not recognize these three."

"Perhaps there from the heroes group!" said Manic excitedly.

"This is the Knothole Freedom fighters, requesting a visual." said Chuck.

"Roger that."

An image of a robot, a black hedgehog, and a bat furtively walking through the base was displayed.

"Say, isn't that an E-series robot? I thought they were all destroyed," said Manic.

"They were..." said Sally, equally confused.

"We also found a medallion, we suspect it belongs to the heroes."

An image of a medallion with blue, yellow, and red circles was shown.

"What could it all mean?" wondered Manic.

"It means that things are getting heated up in Robotropolis." answered Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Dark<strong>

They were just at the door, listening, when they heard a Charmy squeal on the other side: "The Chaotix are IN DA' HOUSE!"

Knowing their cue, Team Dark ran in, just as team Sonic and Team Rose arrived on the scene.

Eggman and Snively had there hands up, and the two were leaning against the control panel.

Espio noticed Eggman edging toward a large red button on the wall.

Brandishing a shuriken, Espio said, "Don't even think about it."

Eggman stepped away from the button.

They ordered him to step away from the desk.

Tails started frantically rewiring circuits.

3...2...1...

The laser fired.

And Eggman laughed "You're too late!" he cackled.

"Actually" said Tails "I did some rewiring, and now, everyone on Mobius is deroboticized."

He exchanged high-fives with Sonic and Knuckles.

"We win Eggman! And, this time, we have you right where we want you!"

Eggman looked around, trying to find some escape

He grabbed Charmy and Cream.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"If you want to ever see them again, don't follow me!"

"What are you gonna do- sit on them" Sonic joked.

Eggman pulled out a laser gun.

"Oh. That."

Eggman ran out of the building, then released Charmy and Cream, and chuckled.

"If they were more observant, they would have seen the little surprise I left behind. A time bomb, with about three seconds left."

He raced away from the building in his emergency eggmobile.

"They won't be able to stop me next time, because they will be dead!"

"HAHAHA!"

Then, he heard Shadow's voice in the distance, shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"What-No!" said Eggman.

"Curses!"

KABOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom Fighters.<strong>

"Whoa!" said Manic. "Huge laser! And I could hear that explosion all the way out here!"

"It must be the wok of that heroes group," he thought.

He ran to Sally, to give her the update.

"Sally? A huge laser just shot out of Robotropolis, and-" He realized that she wasn't listening to him. She was staing at something in front of her, that Manic couldn't see.

He stepped around her.

He gaped, too.

Because there stood Chuck.

Not the robot.

The flesh-and-blood hedgehog.

"Wow."

**If you want more adventure, suspense, and humor, look at my other fanfiction!**

**Review that one, 2!**

**C'mon People (Whiny voice) REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

Yes, I know what your thinking. You're probably mad at me, sitting in a chair at home thinking, "_Why do all the good_ (hopefully) _stories have to be the ones left canceled on the first_ _chapter?" _etc. etc.

While I'm not here to tell you that I have some family emergency, or that I've lost my inspiration, or that I'm not going to do fanfiction anymore.

I'm just all tied up in homework.

Wait for summer.


	3. The Search For The Heroes

**Sorry, I haven't thanked you guys for your reviews.**

**Thanks BakaCHICK123, bookworm (anonymous), kitty in boots, supersaiyaninfinitygohan, numbuh 006, Tamara the hybridian, Ultimate CCC, thesoniczone11, chaosdestruction, thefirebreathex.**

**Manic**

Manic blinked. "_What?_"

All previous thoughts of the explosion were pushed out of his mind.

Manic was no expert on roboticization. He wasn't Rotor, but he had a basic principal: in order to get reverse the effects of a roboticizer, you need deroboticizer. His whole life revolved around it!

Yet, despite how much he rubbed his eyes, Chuck still stood there, with as much flesh and fur as he ever had.

In shock, he touched Chuck.

Fur, not steel.

"You- You're not a robot..." he muttered.

Sally was wide-eyed and pale as snow. "But... what-how?" she sputtered.

He wondered how this could have happened.

There was a long silence.

Sally was the first to snap out of it. She heard the explosion, too.

She called agent Y-92.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

The voicemail had the agent's recorded voice emphatically shouting "Woohoo! I'm not a robot! I can feel my tail! I've got my awesome rock'n'roll voice back! WOOHOO!..." The cheers of a large crowd echoed in the background. The steady stream of gossip, warm greetings of heartfelt reunions, and an occasional triumphant cry of "Robotnik is dead!" was clearly noticeable. Manic sighed. _They sounded so happy. Was the mysterious Team Heroes the cause of this?... Wait a minute, DEAD!_

_If she was surprised at what they were saying, she sure didn't show it. She's always had good leadership skills, but her bravery was partially shattered when Sonic left._

_Sonic._

_The name was everything, but taboo in the Freedom Fighter base of operations. Nobody wanted to think about how the now presumed-dead hedgehog had left..._

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sally barked. Manic snapped back into attention when he heard her, and blushed when he realized she hadn't been talking to him.

The thrilled agent did not heed her words. It continued on like this for some time, until finally there was a '_Beep!'_ and "_to leave a callback message press five. For additional op-"_

Sally slammed down the phone on the receiver. "We have got to figure out what's going on." As an afterthought, she added, "we also need less incompetent agents, that will answer when you talk to them, even in a moment of pure bliss."

Rotor spun in his office chair towards Sally. The back was so high that they never saw him, until he turned.

"You do realize that that was a recording, right...?"

Sally was as red as a tomato. "Oh! Uh- I mean- um Yes, Yes, of course!"

As Rotor snickered, Manic just wondered, W_as he there that whole time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic<strong>

Sonic lazily leaned back on his recliner and stretched his arms. After a long day of saving the world, it was good to be back in the 'clubhouse- secret base thingy' (Tails officially named it the Center Of Operations Regarding The Reconnaissance And Tactical Annihilation Of Eggman Robots, Genetic Experiments Gone Bad [Shadow took this as a direct insult], And Other Evil Endeavors: CORRTAERGEGBOEE, but no one really cared; Sonic, for example said that's "the 'for-short' that's not short").

He reflected on everything that had happened since he'd left Manic and Sonia all those years ago. Chances like these were very rare in his crazy life.

He started to think about before he met Tails. It was nice to be with Manic and Sonia and he Freedom Fighters. Now that he thought about it, those SWATbots should have been easy to defeat. Compared to Metal Madness, Perfect Chaos, or any of the other robots that he and Eggman always ended up going head-to-head with, those robots were nothing!

He snorted. To think that he used to be overwhelmed by only two SWATbots!

In fact, he might like to see them ag-

_No!_

He had a family now and he wasn't ever going to abandon it.

_I'm not going to abandon them like Manic and Sonia abandoned__ them all those years ago!_

_No._

_Manic and Sonia didn't abandon "them."_

_Manic and Sonia abandoned "us."_

"You okay there, buddy?"

Sonic looked up at Tails. _Nobody was going to hurt my_ **_real_**_ little brother._

He blinked, hoping Tails wouldn't notice his teary eyes and then grinned.

He wasn't going to make his brother sad just because of a little family spat. So he just pretended nothing was on his mind. He never told Tails about his siblings.

Sonic gave Tails a noogie, and said enthusiastically "How's it goin'?"

But there was no fooling Tails. Tails read Sonic like a book.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" said Sonic, a little too quickly, "I'm cool!"

Tails was unconvinced, but he didn't press the issue.

"Well, I just came to bring a message. Knuckles is seeing Freedom Fighters everywhere, and they're all trying to figure out who are the "mysterious" (he put on a spooky voice) Team Heroes."

Tails cracked up. Sonic laughed a fake laugh.

Tails stared at him. "Seriously, what is wrong?"

Then he smiled knowingly, "Is Amy giving you grief again?" He chuckled, and wolf-whistled.

Sonic couldn't help thinking_, How come I can't whistle?_

"Uh, yeah," said Sonic, crossing his fingers; "Totally!"

"I knew it! By the way, have you seen the blueprints for that awesome hover-board I'm going to make?" He involuntarily fluttered a few feet in the air before landing on the ground. Seeing this made Sonic wonder why Tails of all people needed a hover-board, but he knew better than to ask. Tails would start talking vectors and angles and "mass ratios" and other stuff that made Sonic's head hurt.

"Nope."

"Hmm, it's go to be somewhere..."

Tails left the room.

Sonic's smile faded. He sighed, and collapsed into his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy<strong>

When the Freedom Fighters called, Team Chaotix panicked.

Charmy answered. When he heard who was calling, it took all his willpower not to drop the phone. He sat there, paralyzed, like a deer caught in the headlights. _What do I do-What do I do-What do..._

Several Sonic Heroes members were yelling at him via the communicator, but all of them were shouting over each other. After failing to figure out what they were saying, and a short period of deliberation but he tried put the phone on hold, and crossed his fingers that he didn't accidentally hang up. He was still trying to get the hang of it. He nervously flew around the room. "What-should-we-do-what-should-"

Espio ignored him, and suggested that they hear the Freedom Fighters out, before deciding what to do.

Vector picked the phone off of the receiver.

"What? Yes, yes, this is Chaotix Detective Services...you want us to figure out who the Son-" Vector coughed "Team Heroes are?"

Charmy squealed. Espio considered getting a butterfly net for extremely annoying bees. When Charmy continued to fly about the room (often hitting things) Espio threatened "Stop doing that before I go to the store across the street and buy a bug swatter!"

"We'll have to put it through our, uh, case processing system."

Charmy looked at Vector weirdly. _What was that even supposed to mean?_

"What! Yes, of course we're top-notch detectives and no, we are not too busy... Ok... Thank you... Goodbye."

He put the phone back on the receiver. Aside from Vector's deep breathing, the shop was so silent you could here a pin drop. You could feel the tension in the air.

According to Charmy, anyways, but he was always overly dramatic about everything

Until he broke the silence.

"What do we do now, boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Amy had been daydreaming.

_The happy couple ran to each other and embraced._

_"I love you Sonic."_

_"I love you, too, more than you could ever imagine."_

_The pair spent day after day in love, until it was finally upon them: their wedding._

_"Do you take this man to be your husband?"_

_"Yes" she said, "I do."_

_"Do you take this woman to be your bride?"_

_"I-"_

RING! RING! RING!

"Augh!"

She fell right off her tall lawn chair, onto the sandcastle Cream had been about to submit for the beaches local contest. Cream was sitting on a chair next to her, but Big was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out on a rental paddleboat, fishing.

She got up, annoyed. She never finished the wedding. She always ended up being interrupted.

"Sorry Cream."

It's alright Amy! We'll make a new, even better one!

Cheese cheered.

Amy smiled. She was pretty sure that in all her travels, she had never seen anything quite as cute as this duo.

They both sat quietly, looking at the evening sun.

"Was it that same dream, again?" asked Cream.

"Yes..." Cream had become Amy's confidante, someone she could talk to without fear of embarrassment or betrayal. Big had both of these qualities, but... didn't understand things quite as well Cream.

"You sure think about Mr. Sonic a lot in your free time, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I don't have much opportunity to be romantic on our missions."

"Don't worry!" says Cream, "I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually!"

Amy sighed, "You're right Cream."

They both were silent.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't the phone ringing, earlier?"

Amy did a double-take. _How could I have forgotten?_

She ran to the phone and quickly realized that it was so complicated, Amy couldn't even figure out how to listen to her messages.

"Well, we better head on back to the base," She said glumly.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman<strong>

Eggman chuckled.

"The Freedom Fighters are focusing all their efforts on The Sonic Heroes. On top of that, they think I'm dead. How foolish. They won't know what hit them when my new missiles come crashing right at the Freedom fighter base. After all, I didn't need the old one anymore anyway. They think they're so smart, coming up with strategies to counteract the plans I left behind in he old building. Little do they know, those plans are totally fake!"

_The destruction of the old base might even be a blessing in disguise..._ _Now that I'm officially dead, _he cackled, _I can finally focus my full efforts on destroying the pesky Sonic Heroes group. After that, it's only a matter of time before I control all of Mobius._

He walked up to a standard work robot. It immediately saluted and began, "what is your wish, mast-"

"How long until its ready." Doctor Eggman interrupted.

"It will be ready by the end of the week"

Doctor Eggman cackled. "By the end of the week, Manic and Sonia will be little bits and pieces, scattered all over Mobius."

He did his great evil laugh. How proud he was of his evil laugh...

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." went the robot.

He glared at it, for killing the mood. "Shut up!" he told it.

"Yes master."

**How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Ruined fanfiction for you for the rest of your life? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**This is a revised version of the chapter.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, if you want to do it, PM me.**


End file.
